To Teach a Regalia
by Ascentimber
Summary: After a series of occasional stings from Yukine, Yato figured out the reason why and decided to teach him a way to control himself. Unfortunately, no one ever told the god this could backfire on him, and that Yukine might actually teach him something instead.


During the weeks following Yukine's purification ritual, rarely did Yato experience any of the stinging pains accompanying Yukine's wrongdoings he had been experiencing every so often. However, though the frequency of the stings he felt had been decreasing, he had noticed that the ones he felt these days was similar to the time when he caught his Regalia blushing as the blonde slept together with Hiyori. Naturally, the god of calamity came to realise that this little Regalia of his is most probably oblivious to the matter of sex and copulation, and quickly determined he'll kill two birds with one stone, putting an end to his problems by teaching the bratty teen how to handle himself.

When Yato got home, or to be precise Kofuku's house, after a quite productive yet extremely exhausting day full of orders, tasks and various other duties he'd done around town, the god felt a minor sting during Yukine's scheduled tutoring session with Hiyori. The track-suit clad god was further resolved by this to proceed with his own "tutoring" session for Yukine. So, not long after the sun set, the session ended and the brunette left, the pair had the house to themselves, with the Takama-ga-hara had summoning the gods for a colloquy and Kofuku and Daikoku had left the house in Yato's care for a few days.

Even so, initially when the self-professed delivery god tried to approach his Regalia, he doubted himself. He reconsidered postponing his plans, he's extremely tired after all, what with the numerous tasks he had to do today. Sekki is technically fourteen years-old physically and he began to doubt himself even more. Yet, they were immortal beings, and he didn't want to put up with the occasional stinging pain and the scolding he'd give afterwards for an eternity. And so, as they say, there's no turning back.

Laying on his back as he tried to relax, he called for the teen as the blonde cleaned up the house. "Yukine, Yukine!"

"What is it? Can't you wait for a sec?", Yukine's reply was heard from the floor below after a few seconds, his voice veiled with mild irritation.

"Come on Yukine, to Yomi with cleaning, just do it tomorrow, they won't be back for a few days after all. Get here, I've something to show you!", Yato called once more, quieter this time as he's realised how tired he was and how comfy he's feeling then.

"You DO know we live in their house, right? It's the least we can do for them," countered Yukine sharply. "What is it anyway? Probably another stupid trinket you bought, isn't it?"

"Just get here when you're done...", replied Yato one last time before he dozed off.

.

.

.

"Oi, Yato, Yato! Wake up, you lazy-ass of a god! First you called for me and now you're asleep?" shouted Yukine, shaking his god furiously in an effort to wake him up. When Yato seemed to gain a modicum of awareness, the boy promptly stopped. "Ah, yes, that. Sorry, you're taking forever down there and I WAS tired." Yato mumbled something resembling an excuse as he scratched the back of his head. Yato continued, sitting up straighter, "Anyways, about the thing I wanted to tell you, and also show you..."

"I've noticed that you still occasionally sting me these days and I've grown tired of it." Started Yato as Yukine's face morphed into an expression of confusion. "Yep. Don't think I won't notice. It's usually about once or twice a week, at Hiyori's tutoring session. As such, I think I know what's your problem." Lips forming a small smirk and Yukine's face slowly gaining a pinkish tint, Yato continued, "You're aroused at every session, aren't you?"

"D-don't say it like that, track-suit! I can't help it, okay? It's not like I stop having-uhm... uh, that kind of situation since I became a Regalia, right?" Yukine tried to explain himself while stuttering in response.

"You do know there's a way to handle these situations..." Yato spoke once more whilst stripping his pants off.

"I know, but it doesn't seem appropriate to do s- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yukine screamed in alarm, his face red following the sight of the god taking off his pants and dropping his undergarments. "Showing you how to take care of yourself obviously, showing is the best form of teaching after all." Yato answered, grasping his genitals as he stood up.

Seeing his master's private parts, Yukine quickly shielded his eyes, despite allowing himself to peek out from a small opening between his fingers. Yato's member was about average by human standards, with relatively short hairs at the base. Whilst Yato began pumping his hands up and down his shaft, Yukine found himself intrigued by the display of self-pleasure. "You see, the gist of it is just keep rubbing it up and down until you feel like something's going to burst. You can do it by yourself, but for now, try it on mine and then I'll reward you by helping you later on."

Yukine half-whispered something barely intelligible about him knowing, before Yato cut him off and commanded, "Now, do it." At this, Yukine was split. His interest was somehow piqued by a god's display of self-service, yet while he'd known of masturbation, seeing the act being shown directly in front of him disgusted the boy. Yato slowly approached Yukine as the Regalia responded by scooting back. This cycle of sorts repeated itself until the blonde had himself cornered with the wall behind him. Yato frowned, and with a growlish voice repeated, "Do. It." Afraid and disgusted yet curious, he reluctantly did as his god had commanded, touching his master's penis, wrapping his hands around it, and rubbing it as Yato had done. "Good, that's how you do it." Yato said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed himself.

Not a minute into Yukine's awkward stroking, Yato then abruptly stopped Yukine's hands followed by grabbing his Regalia's pants, exclaiming softly, "Despite your lackluster perfomance, a reward is still in order!" Having said that, he rubbed the younger's package from the outside, with his action meeting half-hearted resistance from the boy. "Stop it, this isn't prope- AH!", Yukine's protest died in his throat as he began rolling his hips into the god's hand. Smirking to himself, Yato pulled the blonde's pants off, along with his underwear.

And he stopped. The god couldn't help but widen his eyes, not expecting that his Regalia's member would be as large as it was. The blonde's cock was surprisingly large for a Regalia with a physical age of fourteen. A quick estimation and comparison to his own forearm by the jersey-clad god led him to conclude that it was roughly around six and a half inches, a full inch larger than he is, not even completely erect. He's naturally envious of course, yet moved on and passed it off as not an unwelcome surprise. Licking his lips in anticipation, he firmly grabbed the shaft with one hand and stroked its full length, all the while curling his hand, with the other hand fondling the sperm-filled sack hanging just below the now-erect dick, seemingly larger as well in comparison to the god's.

"Ah, so goo-urgh!", Yukine moaned, thrusting his hips upwards uncontrollably. His head felt as if it was empty, nothing more and nothing less but overwhelming pleasure. Lowering his head as he shifted his body to lie down on his shins and stomach along with pushing his regalia's pants to the ankles, Yato then pointed the Regalia's cock at his forehead to lick the underside of the hardened, hot, seven-inch penis. With him tiredly licking around the head for a minute or so, Yukine's moans slowly grew louder by the second. After what felt like an hour of pleasure for Yukine, perceptions concentrated only to the tongue servicing his cock, his master decided it was high time to move onto the next step. Once again, Yukine's moans stalled, squealing as the god of calamity proceeded to engulf more than half of the throbbing shaft inside his mouth in one fell swoop.

The god instantly regretted it. Yukine, suddenly drowning in a sea of pleasure as Yato's mouth and upper throat wrapped up around his cock, then thrusted even further into his master's hot, wet cavern of a mouth with surprising force, and if not for the physical qualities of a god, Yato would've barfed right there and then. If Yukine's hands were previously grasping at the mat below with the wall supporting him, his hands then grabbed at the back of Yato's head, grasping the black hair adorning the god tightly as he bucked his hips into Yato's mouth again and again.

The god tried to push his Regalia off of his face with all his might, to no avail. Even with both hands and with all the energy he could have possibly mustered, he still couldn't shake Yukine off. The god's just too exhausted, and Yukine'd been reduced to his animalistic desires, his grip tight on the god's hair with rythmic thrusting ensuing soon after. Furthermore, Yukine was not burdened with any sort of work the god had to do, leaving the teen far more energetic than his master. And thus, for a minute that felt like forever for Yato, the black-haired god was trapped between his Regalia's thighs as his mouth was mercilessly fucked by a pleasure-driven Yukine.

At this point, Yukine truly feels nothing but ecstasy, the hot, tight and wet hole that is Yato's mouth fits like a glove, a cock-sleeve if you will. His larger-than-average cock served this purpose even further, fitting snugly into Yato's throat, sending a continuous, mind-boggling waves of pleasure up the blonde's head. On the other hand, Yato naturally felt like he was choking, the thick dick pulsing and throbbing around his throat, constricting his flow of air as the immense size of the member closed off the trachea, rubbing his throat raw every time the shaft plunged itself deep into his esophagus. Yukine has also unwittingly relieved his god, with legs wrapping around Yato's body as Yukine pumped his pelvis and his throbbing member into his god's mouth, Yato's unattended cock was then rubbing and pressing onto the floor as well.

The pair were both feeling light-headed by this point. Fucking his master's throat without care to the world, all Yukine can do was to keep at it, inching closer and closer to release, whilst the god, choking and concurrently approaching his release too, begun to feel faint both from the lack of air and the bliss of stimulation. They both went even deeper into a seemingly endless cycle, the pulsing and pumping of Yukine's sizable cock strangling Yato, choking him. Yato's pathetic gagging, retching and whimpers and protests vibrated against the pulsating shaft, stimulating the Regalia to shove his penis faster and harder. The god's face was now one decorated with tears, snot and saliva, resulting from a combination of his choking, faintness and shame due to his arousal, pleasure, and helplessness as his own Regalia fucked his facial orifice, Yato's saliva wetting the large balls slapping his chin every so often.

After a minute or so into all this, Yato started to lose consciousness, Yukine's shaft blocking all avenues to his lungs, worsened by the soreness and pain in his throat. The pain, along with the constant rocking of his hips onto the floor and inadverted stimulation both caused, made him unable to think coherently, not with a disproportionately large cock fucking his mouth into oblivion. The raven-haired instinctive rubbing of his own dick, along with Yukine's thrusting was apparently enough to send the god to the edge, but not over it yet. So, in the meantime, Yato was-for a lack of a better word-broken. His arms has now gone slack, no more resistance he could offer, exhaustion and lack of air getting the best of him as he absent-mindedly rolled his hips on the floor, with the faint thought that he probably couldn't talk properly the next day.

As his Blessed Vessel grew closer and closer to release, the blonde, mind empty save for exhilarating bliss, plunged his enlarged cock especially deep into Yato's esophagus, the act and subsequent lurch forward triggered the jersey-clad god to come first. Yato climaxed, his dick spurting about half a dozen spurts of semen on the floor and onto himself, dirtying his abdomen and pelvis, completing his self-perceived shame of being toyed and humbled by his Regalia, with his last threads to awareness snapping.

Unfortunately, he didn't faint fast enough. Yukine ejaculated a moment after he had, accentuated with a shout of the god's name, pumping his master's esophagus with thick, copious amounts of semen. As the Regalia released his master's head and pulled away from the broken god's face, he spurted even more into the raven-haired god's mouth, filling about half of it up. Yato could only instinctively swallow the bitter-salty substance twice, before he collapsed and fainted on his Regalia's lap. Yukine's essence coated Yato's upper throat and mouth cavity white, as Yato's last thoughts of him wondering whether he should punish Yukine after this.

As for Yukine, he saw stars, until it's all blindingly white for a moment, drowning euphoria and pleasure beyond words. Releasing his god's head and hair out of his grasp, his arms fell limp beside him, shuddering as his climax ending not twenty seconds after, but not before he had discharged about a dozen pulses of warm seed down his master's throat and mouth. Breathing heavily, he gasped as he realised the predicament he was in. The sight that greeted his eyes was of an unconscious Yato laying onto his stomach and Yukine's own lap, looking as if he'd died, with viscous, white substance that Yukine recognised afterwards as his own semen decorating his master's lips and seeping out, accompanied with an assortment of tears and snot flowing downward. It's like a crime scene, thought Yukine, with his still-erect cock being the lethal weapon of execution.

"Fuck."


End file.
